Technical Field
This description generally relates to mixed-reality environments.
Background
In film and video productions, visual effects sometimes make an actor or object in a physical scene appear to be in a different scene. This allows video-production personnel to make scenes without being limited to the immediate physical environment where they are shooting the scene.